A day to remember
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot. It's a special day for the Dalton household for more than one reason (Part of the Erin Series)


_Knock, knock_

Leo waited nervously outside the door as it clicked open to reveal a beaming Erin who squealed as she launched herself into a hug

"Erin calm down" Leo chuckled "You've still got the whole day ahead of you; you need to conserve your energy"

"I'm so excited" Erin said literally bouncing up and down in the balls of her feet

Leo smiled at his daughter's excitement but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Today Erin was getting married and he finally realised that she was growing up

"Well I see you've ditched the traditional look" Leo said as he took in Erin's appearance

She was wearing a long black dress that had a pattern of embroidered flowers starting at the bodice and trailing all the way down to the bottom of her skirt. Her hair was done up in tight ringlets and Leo noticed she had some snowdrops placed in her hair to match the design on the dress

"Do you like it?" Erin asked as she straightened out the skirt of her dress

"Well it's certainly different" Leo took a breath in and Erin bit her lip nervously "But you look amazing"

Erin face broke into a smile and she was still grinning as she picked up the small bouquet of flowers that was lying on small table nearby

"Erin?" Leo said as he glanced down at her feet

"Hmm?" Erin said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"Are those Doc Martins you're wearing?"

Erin giggled as she hitched the skirt of her dress up slightly to confirm Leo's suspicion that she was indeed wearing a pair of worn out Doc Martin boots

"I like them" Erin grinned cocking her head on one side

"Well at least you won't fall over" Leo sighed

"Exactly" she said letting her skirt down "It's all about practicality"

Leo went to reply but was interrupted by the beeping of a car horn outside

"Are you ready?" he asked adjusting his suit slightly

"As I'll ever be" Erin said taking a deep breath in

"I hope he knows what he's letting himself in for" Leo muttered as Erin clomped down the stairs in her boots

* * *

"Not nervous are you?" Harry teased the quivering young man next to him

"Nope" his companion replied adjusting his tie for the tenth time that minute

"Harry, leave him alone" Nikki giggled as she hoisted their five year old daughter up onto her knee and straightened out her dress "It'll be fine"

"It's not like she's a complete stranger" Harry said

"Do you think she'll turn up?" the young man asked nervously

"She will" Harry and Nikki said in unison

"But…" the young man started

"Nate" Nikki said "She loves you, any one can see that and she wants to marry you. Believe me she'll be here"

"We're ready to begin now" the vicar said coming towards them

"Best of luck mate" Harry said clapping a hand on Nate's shoulder who just gulped in response

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Leo whispered as he walked Erin down the aisle to the sound of _'Bon Jovi- You give love a bad name'_

"I'm sure" Erin nodded but Leo noticed she was gripping onto his arm tightly

"You've only just finished university" Leo said

"I know" Erin replied "But I know this is the right thing to do and you always told me to follow my heart"

"That's all I wanted to hear" Leo said as they reached the front of the church

Leo and Erin parted and she took her place next to Nate who was grinning as madly as she was

"Remind me why Erin wanted to get married in a church?" Harry asked "I thought she didn't believe in God…"

"She wanted to be traditional" Leo whispered

"Really?" Harry said raising his eyebrows when he saw Erin's dress

"Are those Doc Martens?" Nikki said suddenly noticing Erin's choice of footwear

"Don't ask" Leo whispered as the vicar started to read out the vows

Leo sat there beaming with pride as the couple started to exchange vows and Nikki could have sworn she could see a few tears welling up in his eyes

"Erin Marie Dalton, do you take Nathaniel William Austen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" Erin said with a grin

"And do you Nathaniel William Austen take Erin Marie Dalton to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Nate said and Erin just beamed at him

"The vows have been taken and all that is left to do is pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar smiled kindly down at them "You may now kiss the bride"

Erin and Nate passionately embraced and it was at that point Leo knew his daughter had made the right choice

* * *

"Interesting choice of dress" Harry said later as they gathered at the lab where Nate now worked along with Harry, Nikki and Leo.

The lab technicians had set up a small party for them and everyone was in a joyous mood, especially the young bride and groom

"Do you like it?" Erin said "I made it myself"

"I gathered that" Harry chuckled "It was a very modern service"

"Well I'm a very modern woman" Erin laughed

"I hope you know what you've let yourself in for" Harry said to Nate as he walked over to his wife and slipped an arm around her waist

"Oh I think so" Nate said with a grin "Leo's going to make a speech"

"Oh no…" Erin groaned a little too loudly as Leo heard her

"I promise I won't bore you too much" Leo said shooting a look at Erin "But as the father of the bride, I feel it is my duty to say a few words. Erin is a wonderful young lady and I think I can speak on behalf of a lot of people here, if it wasn't for her then our lives would be a lot less colourful. My little girl has grown up and I am so pleased to see her happy and I know that Erin and Nate will make a perfect couple and I wish them all the happiness in the world"

Leo finished with a round of applause and when he looked across at Erin he saw she had tears in her eyes

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Austen" a lab technician said

"Austen-Dalton" Erin corrected and Leo looked up at Erin

"You're keeping Dalton?"

Erin nodded "It means too much to me to give up"

Leo smiled at her and gave her a little push to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the lab

"It'll be grandchildren soon" Harry teased

"Well he won't have to wait too long" Erin said as she walked to take her first dance with Nate

Harry turned to Leo who had turned a deathly shade of pale as he heard Erin's words

"Leo…" Harry said as he they watched the couple slow dance

"She….she…" Leo stuttered

"She's going to have a baby" Nikki smiled as she slipped her arm round Harry's waist "You're going to be granddad Leo"

Leo just stood there too stunned to speak as he watched his daughter glide around the dance floor with her new husband. Too shocked to speak at the revelation of what the future would hold for his little girl.


End file.
